


28/01/2019: Ready Set Go

by pop_incognito



Series: 365 Drabbles [28]
Category: Free!
Genre: Australian Adventures, Domestic Boyfriends, M/M, Pointless fluff, Pool Antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pop_incognito/pseuds/pop_incognito
Summary: Rin and Sousuke spend some time in the pool.





	28/01/2019: Ready Set Go

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, more Australian shenanigans, although this doesn't have much to do with Australia. Hope you all enjoy!

“Ready, set, GO!” Rin hollers, throwing the door of his apartment open and sprinting out into the hallway, leaving Sousuke standing in the kitchen with their towels and swim trunks still clasped in his hands.

Sousuke blinks. “Wait.” He huffs in annoyance, throwing everything in a bag and taking off after his fiancé, making sure he grabs a key before slamming the door. “Get back here you cheating little shit!” he yells after Rin, oh-so glad that no one else in Rin’s building speaks Japanese so that they can yell and bitch at each other to their hearts’ content. He thunders into the elevator and hopes he hits the right button to take him to the floor with the swimming pool – the last thing he wants is to get lost in the building that Sousuke has been visiting every other month for several weeks at a time since Rin relocated to Australia.

The pool in Rin’s building isn’t like the pools the two of them swim in for training and competition, it’s a luxury holiday pool, only twenty metres in length and the same depth all the way along. The water is chlorinated salt water, and the whole pool covered with dark blue tiles and rainbow lights that turn on when the sun goes down. It’s inside, a glass roof overhead and three glass walls showing off the view of Sydney and the gorgeous skyline. Rin is already splashing around doing dolphin kicks – the pool is usually devoid of other people so close to dinner time, but Rin and Sousuke have been eating quite late over the past few days, choosing instead to swim for a while before making dinner.

Sousuke is momentarily distracted by the bright pop of colour that is Rin’s hair in the water tinted dark and shiny by the tiles and the setting sun. He stands on the side of the pool awestruck until a stream of cold water hits him directly in the stomach. Sousuke looks down to find Rin standing in front of him, arms cross with his cheeks puffed out slightly and water rolling down his chin from his bottom lip.

“Did you just… spit water at me?” Sousuke asks suspiciously, narrowing his eyes, and he is rewarded with that blinding shark grin he loves so much, Rin’s eyes crinkling at the corners. “What are you – four?” he jokes without malice, stern façade cracking as he smirks at Rin, shaking his head. “You brat, get back here!” And Sousuke jumps into the pool, starting to chase Rin around it as Rin splashes him frantically.

“Nooo!” Rin howls around his laughter as Sousuke seizes him around the waist and hoists him right out of the water. “Careful of your shoulder, you idiot!” he wheezes. “Put me down.” He realises his mistake too later.

Sousuke shrugs, grinning brightly. “If you say so, princess,” he says, and drops Rin back into the pool with an almighty splash. Rin emerges, hair a bedraggled red mess around his face, and he lunges at Sousuke, dragging the taller man under the water. “Man down,” Sousuke gurgles as he surfaces again. “I hope you realise this means war,” Sousuke declares, pointing dramatically at Rin.

If anyone who lived in the building did decide that seven o’clock in the evening was the perfect time to use the building’s pool, they would have been treated to the sight of Olympic swim team hopeful, Rin Matsuoka, flailing inelegantly around the small body of water as his large, rather intimidating fiancé chased him around with a borderline manic grin on his face. They would subsequently witness the moment when both men lunge at each other, and collide seconds before losing their footing and disappearing under the water.

They emerge with Rin clinging to Sousuke like a half-drowned cat, arms and legs wrapped around Sousuke in every which way. “Okay, you win!” Rin concedes, setting his chin on top of Sousuke’s head. “Just don’t fall on me again. I know I’ve always said I wanted to die with you on top of me, but I meant it in like a ‘best sex of my life’ way and not a ‘we accidentally drowned ourselves’ way.”

Sousuke snorts, reaching around to pull Rin off, cuddling Rin into his chest so they can share a salty, chlorine-y kiss as the sun slips down behind the Sydney Harbour Bridge in the distance. “You’re ridiculous,” Sousuke tells Rin when he pulls back, voice open and honest. “Will you marry me?”

Rin’s cheeks flare bright red and he thumps Sousuke’s chest. “You’ve already asked me that, idiot,” he snaps, hiding his face with his other hand. “And you say I’m the ridiculous one.”

“I have asked you, yes,” Sousuke agrees, tugging Rin a little closer, the water sliding between them. “I just like hearing your answer.”

“Course I will,” Rin mumbles, crimson eyes slanted away from Sousuke’s face. “Dumbass.”

A bright smile lazily crosses Sousuke’s face. “I love you,” he says, kissing Rin’s forehead. “Hey, how about you take me to that big fancy training pool of yours tomorrow? We can have a proper race. If you win, you can be the one who asks me to marry you.” He winks, and Rin’s eyes widen in excitement, his grin taking up his entire face. “You take the challenge?”

“Hell yeah, I do!” Rin exclaims, wiggling in Sousuke’s grip like a puppy. “I’m going to win, and you’re going to cry when I give you the most romantic proposal ever!”

Sousuke runs his fingers through Rin’s wet hair. “Sure, sure,” he says easily. “As long as you don’t cry when _I_ win.”

“I never cry,” Rin says haughtily, crossing his arms and pouting. He pokes his tongue out at Sousuke when Sousuke just laughs. “Oh, belt up,” he grumbles, pinching Sousuke’s side. “Come on, let’s go find some food.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
